Run
by MollyMaitland
Summary: Connor goes out on call. To be read whilst listening to Christina Perri 'Human'. CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH. Oneshot.


**This is written to be read whilst listening to human by Christina Perri, as I feel it represents Connors _personality so well. This is written for Connie ;)_**

_I can hold my breath __  
__I can bite my tongue__  
__I can stay awake for days__  
__If that's what you want__  
__Be your number one_

Connor Temple ran. He ran as fast as he could, but he could feel the pack behind him getting closer and closer. His EMD had run out, and he was defenseless. It was the same type of wolves from Jenny Lewis' wedding, only this time it was on an open plane, with nowhere to hide. Why. Why did it have to be here. 'Run Connor!' he could he Abby shouting. They were on their way, but had been delayed in traffic, and he had stupidly got out of the car to investigate. 'Connor whats happening!' said Jess in Connor's ear, but everyone was too late now. He saw Abby's car pull up and she flew out of it, but everything was too late now. The wolves were too close. Connor wished Abby wasn't here to see this.

_I can fake a smile__  
__I can force a laugh__  
__I can dance and play the part__  
__If that's what you ask__  
__Give you all I am_

Suddenly he felt a searing pain in his ankle, and he was pulled down. The wolf leapt at him, and have him a deep scratch to his chest. The wolf's eyes bulged, and it fell to the ground, but it was too late. Abby rushed over to him, but took one look at his injuries, and turned very pale.

'Connor, you have to stay awake. Matt will be here soon she whispered, but it was no use. He just felt so sleepy. He started to close his eye's, but he received a slap to the face. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would have. Abby was sobbing now. 'Connor, please. You cant leave me. I had our whole lives together planned out. Please Connor. For me.' But he just couldn't. He felt one of her tears fall on his mouth. It tasted salty, but it was mixed with the taste of blood. He put his shaky hand up to her face, and brushed it softly. She inhaled his smell, but it was mixed with the irony smell of blood. 'I love you' he whispered, and his vision started to go blurry. He realized that Matt was there now, and they were all shouting at him, but he could not hear anything, and could only see their blurry lips moving. He looked at Abby and made direct eye contact. He could hear a loud ringing in his eyes. This was not how he had wanted to go, but he could not change that now. He felt so tired, and closed his eyes.

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

He opened his eyes again immediately, and stood up, only he saw himself on the floor. 'He has no pulse' Matt said quietly. Abby screamed so loudly it made his blood run clod, and the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. He realized he was dead. Abby had collapsed on the floor, and was sobbing uncontrollably. Out of the corner of his eye, Connor saw Cutter. Cutter walked slowly towards him.'Hello Connor' Cutter said. 'I had hoped it would be a while until I saw you, but obviously not.' 'Am I dead?' asked Connor.' Yes Connor, I am afraid.' Answered the professor. I am here to take you to the next world.

Abby sat on the sofa, dressed in one of Connors hoodie's, and wrapped up in his duvet. She had died inside. She would always love Connor. The sweet, clumsy, romantic, friendly, funny, Connor. The Connor who was her fiance, best friend, college, and everything to her. He was the only one she could share her secrets with, and now he was gone. If only she had realized her feelings and admitted them before he met Caroline, and they would have had so much more time together. He was part of her, and he had been ripped from her. She screamed, and burst into tears again.

I can take so much  
'Til I've had enough...

5 years later, and Abby was out in the fired instead of Becker, as his first child was on its way. She did not normally go out on field, since Connor, but today was a one-off. She saw the dinosaur coming for her, and she knew she could not escape. She just stock stock still. 'RUN' yelled Matt and Emily, but she knew her time had come, and she was grateful for it. She could finally see Connor again. Her death was quick and painless, and once it had happened she got up leaving her body on the ground. She suddenly saw Connor, and ran up to his immediately. She was sobbing, and so was he. 'I never left you Abbs' he whispered into her ear. 'All those times when you were sobbing I was next to you. I refused to leave you Abbs. I waited so we could go to the next world together.' He took her hand, and showed her to where Cutter had told him to take her, before he had left. He took her to the forrest of Dean, where there was a summerhouse where they had first met. 'Here we go' said Connor, and gripped Abby's hand tighter, and they walked into it, hand in hand.

_Love always triumphs_ _over what we call death. That's why there's no need to grieve over loved ones, as they will continue to be loved, and remain at our sides, (Paulo Coelho)_

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, and as always I am grateful for all reviews I have. I know this one is really depressing, but it has a happy end to it :)**


End file.
